untitled
by Cody Saoyrn
Summary: ONESHOT. For want of fanservice, canon was lost. A random feelbetter fic for a friend of mine. SatoDai, DarkSato, implied DarkDai, and classroom hijinks.


untitled-  
by Cody Saoyrn

Notes: This was written late last night as a "get-better-soon"-type gift for Ame-ame. Due to the time and my lack of sufficient sleep... Well, let's just say that for want of fanservice, canon was lost. (I'm sorry.) And another issue would be that I haven't written fanfiction in a long time, so my style is weird; it might be hard to follow who is saying what at times.

...Well, I'll stop apologizing now, and I hope that you enjoy this crazy fic. :3

* * *

Leaning against the wall and occasionally adjusting his glasses, Satoshi Hiwatari had one thing on his mind. 

He had to make sure that the water fountain across the hall did not leave his sight. If it did, he would have to annihilate it.

And he hoped that it did get destroyed; that damn water fountain definitely had it out for him.

"—tomorrow night?"

Satoshi blinked, staring at the red-head who was now standing in front of him. He sighed, closed his eyes, and took off his glasses.

"What did you say, Niwa?"

Daisuke frowned and glanced around in an attempt to see what the other boy could have been concentrating on. Shrugging, he turned back to Satoshi, who was now lazily fiddling with his glasses.

"I said…" Daisuke interrupted himself with an embarrassed cough. "I was saying that I was going to see a movie with my mom tomorrow night, but now she's sick and she said to see if you wanted to see the movie with me instead of her and see it's just because I have an extra ticket that I'm asking you and—"

"I get it."

"So… Well… Are you able to go?"

Putting his glasses back on, Satoshi peered over Daisuke's shoulder at the water fountain and narrowed his eyes at the malevolent steel appliance.

"Why—"

"Riku's sick."

Slightly taken aback by the speed of the red-head's response, he decided to try again.

"What about—"

"Risa too."

Daisuke fidgeted, staring down at the tiled floor.

With a hint of desperation in his voice, the blunette attempted to defuse the situation.

"…Dark?"

After a few long seconds, they grew aware of the muted hubbub surrounding them. Gulping, Daisuke cast his eyes about in search of an escape, and yelped when Satoshi grabbed his wrist.

"Come with me, Niwa."

Taking advantage of catching the other teenager unawares, Satoshi proceeded to drag Daisuke into the closest empty classroom.

"B-but—!"

Daisuke heard the crowd's murmurs grow louder, his face growing nearly as scarlet as his hair.

As the door slammed shut, the blunette flipped the light switch on and sat down on a nearby desk.

"Why are you asking me these things now?"

"……..What things?"

Stepping backwards, Daisuke jumped slightly when he came up against the door.

Satoshi pinched the bridge of his nose, licking his lips and taking a deep breath.

"I know for a fact that your mother isn't sick. Nor has she gone on a trip of any sort, and the rest of your family is also alive and well," Leaning back and propping himself up with his hands, he went on. "Although the Harada twins are indeed out of school due to illness."

The red-head stared at him, mouth twitching in a nervous laugh.

"Oi… Oi, have you been doing that creepy stalker-pervert thingy again?"

"…If that's what you want to call it."

Satoshi let his irritation show on his face as he waited for Daisuke to force out a more coherent sentence.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Hiwatari."

Crossing his arms, Daisuke gave a determined nod.

"…Oh, for _fuck's_ sake, Niwa. Do you seriously think that you can fool me?"

As Satoshi jumped down and let the desk clatter to the floor, he removed his glasses once more, jamming them into his shirts pocket.

Daisuke's eyes widened, and he pressed himself against the door in an effort to get away.

"Eh, go ahead and leave. Frankly, I don't really care—the whole school probably thinks that we're 'doing it' right now, anyway."

Satoshi snorted, tucking some wayward strands of turquoise hair behind his ear.

Hands on the doorknob, Daisuke froze.

"What did you say?"

"Oh, you know… Making out, feeling each other up, shagging, getting down and dirty, rubbing naughty bits—"

The blunette's smug voice was abruptly converted to a yelp and hissed curses, the effective result of a backhanded slap from Daisuke.

"Stop that! What are you trying to do?"

Holding a hand to his throbbing cheek, Satoshi glared at the other teenager.

"I'm trying to get you to confess your feelings for me, you idiot."

"…Feelings?"

Instead of words, Satoshi reached out and grasped Daisuke's chin, quickly pulling him into a crushing kiss.

Just as rapidly, Daisuke elbowed Satoshi in the stomach and ducked out of his reach, panting heavily.

"I think… I think that… You've got this all turned around."

"What?"

Satoshi groaned in scarcely restrained frustration as Dark took over the other boy's body, crimson hair and eyes turning violet to accompany the large smirk spreading across his normally innocent features.

"As my dear Daisuke was saying, are you quite sure that he is the one who's been hiding his feelings? Have you considered the possibility that maybe he doesn't _have_ any feelings for you, Hiwatari?"

Dark's eyes narrowed as his voice grew harsh, letting Satoshi know that he was certainly not putting up with any further attempts to seduce the red-head.

"I'm not about to listen to you, Dark."

"Oh? And why not?"

"I know how you regard Niwa."

Satoshi bit his lip as he silently rejoiced in the startled expression on the thief's face.

"…Is that so?"

Dark put his fists on his hips and frowned down at Satoshi, calculating their next moves.

"Yes."

"I see…"

Moving quickly, Dark swept his arms around Satoshi's waist and hoisted him up, crossing the classroom in three long strides to set down the struggling blunette on a desk.

"The hell are you doing, Dark!"

Satoshi struck out at the thief's chest, but Dark kept a firm hold and waited patiently for Satoshi to concede defeat.

"Okay. Dark. What are you trying to do now?"

"Hn? Ah, I just want to see if you are truly qualified to go after Daisuke 'that' way."

"'That' way? …Oh. Oh, I understand now. Heh, are you serious?"

Chuckling, Satoshi leered up at Dark, who was grinning in an equally lewd way.

"Yes, and doing it at school makes it even more intriguing, doesn't it?"

* * *

When the teacher had turned around from writing out math equations, Takeshi raised his hand. 

"Hey, teacher?"

With a sigh, she flapped her hand at him.

"What is it, Saehara?"

"…What's that noise?"

Keiji rose to his feet, nodding vigorously.

"Yeah, and I think it's coming from the classroom right in front of us, too!"

He pointed an accusing finger at the blackboard.

Glancing interestedly at each other, thestudents fell silent as they all strained to listen.

After a protracted stretch of silence, even Takeshi couldn't bring himself to say anything.

* * *

**-End.-**


End file.
